


Razones para Amar a Granger.

by IvanaMorgenstern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Harmione, Insight, Romance, Slow Romance, no canon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanaMorgenstern/pseuds/IvanaMorgenstern
Summary: Harry y Hermione se conocen de toda la vida. Ambos saben que, por los dos lados, se deben la vida. Y también que, aunque Ron Weasley y toda su familia son importantes en su vida, no encuentran con ellos la conexión que sienten entre sí. Hay relaciones que evolucionan, otras que se pierden y muchas que jamás florecen. Pero la de Harry y Hermione es natural... gradualmente.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Raro.

**Raro.**

A Harry Potter el término "raro" siempre se le había pegado como una segunda piel y era un estigma que llevaba con resignación, pero con ningún deseo de seguir ostentando. Durante su dolorosa infancia, supuso que no podría cambiarlo hasta que su primo Dudley y él fueran a escuelas distintas, pero entonces descubrió que era un mago. Por fin, toda su rareza y las cosas que sucedían sin que él pudiera detenerlas, tenía una explicación, una algo increíble, pero real, convincente.

Una vez que entendió que ser "diferente" ya no era un mal término en aquel nuevo mundo al que llegaba, sintió una profunda liberación dentro de él, pese a que tampoco le gustaba el nuevo traje de fama y poderío que le daban. Él era un chico normal, hasta dónde podía saber y lo que menos deseaba era destacar entre los que ya destacaban.

El Mundo Mágico trató de cambiar eso, lo vistió de galas y renombre y un profundo misterio surgido muy al principio de su vida. Fue duro saber que todos los magos conocían su historia y a su familia mejor que él y todavía fue peor saber cómo habían muerto sus padres, principalmente su madre, que él hubiera deseado con toda el alma conocer. Habría renunciado de buena gana a cada moneda de su inmensa fortuna y a cada célula de reconocimiento o don que pudiera tener con tal de que sus padres vivieran aún, sin embargo, pronto descubrió que no se podía cambiar el pasado.

Aceptando esta situación, se dedicó a hacer algo de sí mismo en Hogwarts, buscando su propio camino, sus propias amistades. Desechó rápidamente cualquier tipo de asociación con los magos sangrepura, llevado el envoltorio de su discurso en Draco Malfoy, su primer enemigo escolar y tomó rápidamente un bando al gustarle la familia Weasley. Ron era más excéntrico y más interesante para el niño de ojos verdes que otros tantos magos dada la sencillez que quería superar y los dos hicieron migas rápidamente, lo que, en su momento, sonaba bien. Después de todo, Harry estaba cansado de su soledad. Y Ron parecía necesitarlo también, a su particular manera.

No fue mucho después que conoció a Hermione. Y entonces, el término "raro" cobró una importancia completamente distinta: Harry comprendió que aquella chica que a algunos les desagradaba tanto, elevaba sus propias cualidades y defectos con el claro objetivo de volverla "extraordinaria". Y Hermione, desde la aparente debilidad de su origen de padres muggles, sin amigos y con aquella inteligencia que no cesaba de manifestar, ya daba muestras de ser remarcable en todos los sentidos que podían "interesarle".

Aquella gente no estaba acostumbrada a que los rebasaran en ningún sentido y el proceder de la niña sólo elevaba las ya altas expectativas de todos sobre aquella nueva generación de magos. Y es que, ¿Qué excusa podía tener cualquiera de ellos de ser menos que ella, si Hermione era hija de muggles?

La intención de Harry de no ser más destacable que el resto y la intuición de saber que no le convendría manifestar tan pronto su curiosidad por Hermione y el conocimiento de que a Ron ella no le caía bien, todo eso lo mantuvo lejos, aunque la observaba desde entonces, con mucha discreción.

Pero esto no era realmente algo destacable y no lo fue realmente, hasta que Ron la hizo llorar y ambos chicos se enteraron de que Hermione y el troll se habían convertido en una sola ecuación en el baño de las niñas.

Egoístamente, Ron prefería huir de su propia responsabilidad de la situación pero Harry, mucho más consciente del peligro y, por qué no, mucho más noble, no lo dejó escapar.

Agarrando a Weasley de la túnica, sin saber exactamente si aquello funcionaría o no, y entendiendo que el tiempo era algo vital, corrió con su amigo a intentar auxiliar a aquella niña.

Y después de aquel incidente que los hizo amigos a los tres, Harry resumió todo en cuatro cosas:

La "rareza" de Hermione era como la suya, sólo que le resultaba atrayente. Físicamente, pese a sus dientes un poco largos, ella tenía una sonrisa bonita. También, por muy altanera y sabelotodo que resultara a veces, sabía agradecer favores y perdonar. Y, por si fuera poco, le había gustado haberla ayudado. Había algo de encantador en ella cuando dejaba ver su miedo.


	2. Deseo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cuántas razones puede haber para que Harry ame a Hermione? Al menos más de dos, ¿No?

**Deseo.**

Ya estaba. Terminado. La Piedra Filosofal había sido destruida y Harry por fin se había recuperado de las cicatrices del enfrentamiento, aunque sabiendo ahora los detalles más escabrosos de la muerte de sus padres, sobre todo de su madre Lily.

Le había pedido al director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, que lo dejara reintegrarse al Colegio después de un par de días más. El anciano mago, quien ya le había recomendado descansar tras pasar por dicho evento, tan traumático, se limitó a aceptarlo, con tranquilidad.

Tenía tanto que procesar. El Mundo Mágico lo hacía responsable de la batalla ganada en contra del mayor mago oscuro de la Historia, Lord Voldemort, cuando él sabía ahora que, de no ser por el profundo amor y magia de su madre, Lily, se habría convertido en polvo, como todos los muertos.

Harry nunca había sido partidario de demostrar sus más profundos sentimientos en compañía de nadie, ya que lo hacía sentirse vulnerable, pero ahora sintió las lágrimas de dolor, confusión y frustración salir de él. Tenía sólo once años y su vida ya había sido determinada y puesta en peligro más de una vez. Y aunque fue triunfador de una de las batallas en contra de Voldemort, nadie podía asegurar que él no regresara otra vez, truncando sus esperanzas y emociones, su vida, sus relaciones.

Más que nada, en aquel momento, su sensación iba más allá del dolor. Él se sentía confundido sobre lo que quería hacer de su vida, experimentaba un desengaño, creyendo que le habían concedido una oportunidad que ahora le quitaban. Ver a sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, arriesgarse para salvar la Piedra Filosofal y sobre todo a él, verlos ser lastimados y caer... Fue demasiado.

Tenía ganas de salir de aquella habitación de hospital y seguir mirando el Espejo de Oesed hasta que el tiempo se congelara y él no tuviera que poner en peligro a nadie más, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Hasta que llegara el instante en que nadie se acordara de él y encontraran a un mejor héroe. O quizá, sólo a un verdadero héroe, porque él no podía salvar a nadie. Ni siquiera podía aclararse a sí mismo.

Esa idea rebelde del Espejo de Oesed también le servía de consuelo cuando quería pensar qué le dirían sus padres. Le dolía pensar por lo que habían pasado para salvarlo y le dolía pensar en cuánto tendría que pasar para devolverles el esfuerzo que les debía.

Lloró bastante esos días. Hay niños que no dejan la primavera de la vida hasta que ya es un poco tarde y, por consiguiente, lo hacen rápido e inesperadamente. Pero también y éstos son los más, hay niños que maduran demasiado rápido, dejando a los que los rodean con el anhelo de más veranos cerca de ellos.

Tras ese momento definitorio en su vida, Harry hizo acopio del valor de Gryffindor que tenía y se puso en pie para enfrentar el Mundo Mágico, viéndolo desde donde era completo, sin tanta magia, sin tanto portento.

Caminaba despacio, un pie delante del otro, temiendo caerse o temiendo fallar, ahora que si había hecho algo de provecho y que sin duda sabrían los demás.

Pero cuando entró al Gran Comedor y todos lo recibieron aplausos, él sólo tenía la vista en una sola persona: Hermione Granger.

No fue porque quisiera menos a Ron. De hecho, le dolía pensar en las heridas que debió haber sufrido su mejor amigo al jugar ajedrez en contra de Quirell, pero, instintivamente, sabía que Hermione podría comprender mejor cómo se sentía.

Ella, por naturaleza, había aceptado que Harry era distinto y valía la pena por ello. Él, por adquisición, sabía que ella era remarcable y cargaba con lo bueno y lo malo de ser así.

Y, de hecho, las cosas pasaron como él deseaba: Ella se paró de su asiento al verlo, cruzaron miradas de comprensión, entendimiento y cariño y en un minuto él estaba abrazándola como si fuera a irse de su tacto, pidiéndole que no lo dejara, porque era demasiado pequeño y demasiado parco para ganar aquella batalla.

Y Hermione, a su vez, lo abrazó fuerte como diciendo: " _No nos volverás a dejar, si de mí depende, si busco lo suficiente para ayudarte más_ ".

Ya para entonces, Ron tenía que reconocer que los tres no tenían la misma relación entre ellos. Que Ron era amigo de Harry y de Hermione, pero, entre ellos... había algo más.


	3. Celos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Hay alguien que pudiera importarle más a Hermione que el propio Harry? Decididamente no, pero, ¿Él lo sabía?

El Pársel. ¿Cómo es que, entre sus muchas rarezas, Harry tenía que hablar el idioma de Salazar Slytherin, el dueño de las serpientes?

Él había rechazado con pánico, hace un año, la idea de pertenecer a aquella casa sombría, por muy de acuerdo que estuviera con ello el Sombrero Seleccionador, el encargado de asignar una Casa a cada uno de los nuevos estudiantes en el Colegio. Incluso sintió la necesidad de suplicarle al Sombrero por cualquier otra de las tres restantes, la que fuera, todas iguales para él menos _aquella_.

¿Qué tenía que ver en común con los integrantes de la casa de Slytherin? No era un bravucón ni un presumido, como Malfoy. No era parte de la élite de sangrepura y ni siquiera era sangrepura, como Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle y Nott. Era el centro de atención, sí, pero no porque él quisiese.

Y no era ningún cobarde, que eludía los compromisos de sus actos o que humillara a nadie en público, como el resto de ellos.

Sin embargo, la cuidadosa tarea de verse envuelto en la interminable conexión con Voldemort que venía dándose desde el año previo a aquel, se había roto en un instante, cuando, sin saberlo, había hablado a una serpiente en un idioma que no sabía que conocía. No era la primera vez que dicho suceso pasaba en su vida y por su mente todavía circulaba la interrogante de adónde había ido a parar la serpiente pitón que liberó aquel inolvidable día en que, por accidente, su magia natural encerró a su primo Dudley en el zoológico, empero, conoció tantos prodigios de los que era capaz la magia desde entonces, que su "pequeña" habilidad le resultó completamente carente de reconocimiento.

Que estaba equivocado, no cabía duda, y es que aquel año, parecía que todo lo aprendido sobre la Comunidad Mágica no servía para absolutamente nada. Todo lo que sabía resultaba engañoso y era así desde que llegara al Colegio en el auto del padre de su amigo Ron.

¿Cómo iba a saber que Hogwarts iba a pasar de considerarlo el Salvador del Mundo Mágico al próximo mago oscuro peligroso viviente?

Su imagen pública no hizo más que empeorar, pero hubo quienes lo apoyaron pese a las dudas del resto y sus dos amigos siguieron siéndole incondicionales: Ron podía ser muy duro y bastante inmaduro al pensar y hablar, pero su lealtad resultaba incuestionable.

Y del otro lado, por supuesto, estaba Hermione.

Por dentro, Harry tenía que reconocer que, antes de hablar con ellos, se había hecho a la idea de cuál sería la reacción de cada uno si lo rechazaban, sólo para estar preparado para su rechazo, para que pudiera pretender que no le dolía tanto. Pero, a la hora de la verdad, mientras Ron se le quedaba viendo como si estuviera loco al pensar que el pelirrojo iba a dejar de quererlo como amigo sólo por una mancha (más) al historial ya de por sí muy tiznado de Potter, la reacción de Hermione fue la más satisfactoria. Mirándolo a los ojos, resoplando por la inseguridad de Harry e impaciente, le había sacado todas sus (dolorosas) dudas de la cabeza:

\- Si crees por un segundo que vamos a hacer caso a las habladurías del alumnado cuando te conocemos desde más de un año y sabemos que eres tan noble que parece un crimen pensar en ti como un mago oscuro, es que no nos conoces en lo absoluto. Y, por cierto, estás ofendiendo nuestra inteligencia. - Ante el sonido de la risa de Ron, Hermione suspiró.- No es que a Ron le importe, pero a mí sí. ¿En qué clase de mundo paralelo vives? No soy supersticiosa y por supuesto he leído más del Colegio que el resto. Es natural... ¡Mis padres son muggles! ¿Sabes que no todos los magos que surgen de Slytherin se convirtieron en magos oscuros? ¡Merlín era Slytherin! Y no vamos a juzgar a todos por la cubierta... debe haber uno o dos magos o brujas de esa Casa que se salven del estigma. -

\- No sé.- continuó Ron.- Si lo último que dijo Hermione es cierto. Me refiero a que haya magos o brujas decentes en Slytherin. Pero...- añadió a la carrera ante los evidentes signos de acaloramiento que parecía experimentar la bruja ante las palabras de Weasley, precipitadas, como siempre, aunque sinceras.- He de admitir que tampoco podría saberlo con exactitud. Constituyen una Casa muy cerrada y el hecho de que no te lleves bien con la élite y mi familia... ya sabes, no tenga mucho dinero, hace que no sea un hecho fácil de descubrir.-

Harry respiró más tranquilo ante la respuesta de sus dos amigos pero fueron las acciones de Hermione después del incidente en la clase de duelo las que lo hicieron sentir realmente apreciado.

\- Ron se niega a hablar con cualquier Slytherin porque en su familia, son considerados todos malos magos.- dijo Hermione.- Pero eso es una generalidad engañosa, como si dijéramos que todos los Gryffindor son verdaderamente valientes. Y sí.- cortó a Harry como si le leyera el pensamiento (cosa que sucedía a menudo).- Puede que sea mayoritariamente cierto, pero a algunos les cuesta trabajo. -

La mirada incrédula e interrogante de Harry fue una elocuente respuesta a eso. Hermione suspiró, como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

\- Neville es un claro ejemplo de eso.- abogó ella.- Y el valor que tienen algunos y algunas de nuestros compañeros en algunas cosas no son un ejemplo en otras. Cada persona tiene su propia dimensión del miedo. Hablando de Slytherin.- continuó para que Harry no la interrumpiera.- Yo SÍ puedo decirte que no todos son iguales. Nott es un ejemplo de ello. Ya sé que todos parecen malos.- volvió a responder Hermione a la expresión facial de Harry.- Y no es en verdad un amigo, pero ciertamente es uno de los chicos de Slytherin que no se mete en problemas y uno de mis competidores en las clases, por si quieres saberlo.- La risa nerviosa de Hermione provocó otra mirada elocuente de Harry.

\- Mira.- zanjó.- Si quieres saber si alguien de Slytherin es el heredero y quieres asegurarte que todo mundo lo sepa como Ron y yo, ¿Por qué no hacemos la Poción Multijugos para descubrirlo? Podremos volvernos algunos de ellos e interrogar a Malfoy o Zabini.-

Harry sopesó lo dicho por su amiga y al final asintió con mucho cuidado.

\- Que no sea Nott.- dijo, con recelo y se apartó. La risa de ella le recordó a él muchas cosas y se fue apresurado, para que Hermione no pudiera advertir que no era por su seguridad que Harry no quería que Hermione hablara con Theodore Nott: Potter, a sus doce años, ya empezaba a descubrir lo que eran los celos.


	4. Dolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry siente por primera vez lo que podría ser su vida sin Hermione. Y descubre que tal vez, no sea algo soportable.

**Dolor.**

Harry pensaba que no era posible empeorar el año lectivo en Hogwarts después de que les anunciaran que el Quidditch estaba cancelado y que era posible que el Colegio cerrara por la criatura mítica escondida que estaba atacando a los estudiantes. Teniendo en cuenta todas las personas que habían caído petrificadas y el ambiente terrible que se podía respirar clase tras clase, él no sabía cuánto más podían aguantar. Enroscado en la ventana, aguardaba noticias de su destino cuando la profesora Mcgonagall había pedido que, tanto Ron como él mismo, la acompañaran inmediatamente.

Cuando se enteró que Hermione fue petrificada junto con una chica de Ravenclaw que ni Ron ni él conocían, sintió por primera vez un frío que lo llenó por dentro, impidiéndole respirar, expandiéndose cruelmente en su interior. Mudo, ahogado, miró a la Jefa de su Casa, una mezcla de confusión y **dolor** tan profunda que provocó piedad en la mujer que lo observaba, Ron fue mucho más expresivo en su angustia y acudió rápidamente al lado de su mejor amiga, soltando frases algo incoherentes, pero catárticas, reflejando su pesar y su horror.

\- Potter...- susurró Minerva.- ¿Estás bien?.- Aquellos enormes ojos verde esmeralda que la profesora Mcgonagall ya se había acostumbrado a observar, atentos y espabilados en su clase, la miraron con una desolación que hablaba tan claramente como una súplica. Harry le estaba pidiendo a la Jefa de Gryffindor que hiciera algo, que le dijera que no era cierto, que tenía una cura, que Hermione no estaba en peligro inminente.

En busca de darle algún consuelo, aunque sabía que no lo tenía en serio, Minerva le alargó el espejo de mano que encontraron cerca de dónde hallaron a Hermione y le explicó una vez más el proceso que Pomona Sprout, la profesora de Herbología, tenía con las mandrágoras, la única forma de despetrificar a las víctimas del ataque de la mascota de la Casa de Slytherin.

Al principio, Harry trató de escucharla, de poner atención, pero no podía: sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, el torrente de su sangre en las venas y arterias volviéndose loco mientras observaba a Hermione yacer, completamente inmóvil, en aquella aséptica cama de hospital.

Al fin, tratando de conseguir un poco de paz, Harry cerró los ojos. Gruesas lágrimas bajaron a sus pestañas y Mcgonagall, empática, llamó a Ron para "hacerle unas preguntas" consiguiendo que el chico la acompañase, permitiéndole a Harry unos minutos con Granger.

Ya en soledad, Harry dejó caer sus lágrimas en silencio y se acercó poco a poco a Hermione, tratando de respirar despacio y con soltura, para poder disolver el nudo en su garganta y estómago.

Ver a su amiga en ese estado era peor que todo lo que había sufrido en aquel entonces.

Aunque, en cierto modo, ella tenía la misma apariencia que en la mañana, la última vez que la había visto, las diferencias lo dejaban helado. Aquel cabello indomable, cuyo color caoba secretamente le gustaba, estaba ligeramente húmedo por el agua que absorbió en el baño donde la encontraron y que él no sabía por qué visitó; la tez, ligeramente tostada por lo normal, estaba grisácea y marmórea, los rasgos finos de ella congelados como si ella hubiera sido puesta en un refrigerador muggle o cerca del Lago Negro, los ojos abiertos de par en par como si la vista de lo que fuese que la había atacado la llenara de horror y su postura, poco natural, la hacía parecer una estatuilla juguetona puesta en los pasillos del Colegio.

\- No, Hermione, tú no.- rogó.- Por favor, necesito que despiertes. No puedo resolver esto sin tu ayuda. Por favor.-

Empezó a llorar quedamente, dejando su angustia por fin a la vista. Harry había pensado que aguantó las cosas bien hasta ese momento, pero este incidente le hizo ver que no estaba bien en lo absoluto.


	5. Resuelto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tiene algo muy importante qué decirle a Hermione.

Pasar por toda la aventura de saber qué había pasado en realidad en Hogwarts con Ron fue inolvidable y, hasta cierto punto, anecdótico. Para comenzar, fue muy impactante para Harry saber que quién había realizado todas aquellas horribles acciones fue Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron, siendo controlada por Tom Riddle, la versión adolescente de un peligrosísimo Lord Voldemort.

También era relevante para él entender que nada de eso habría ocurrido si no fuera porque cierto artículo oscuro, un diario, para ser más precisos, fue dejado caer en el caldero de la pequeña bruja por cierto personaje de la familia Malfoy.

Todo finalizaba bien atado, desde los errores -caros- realizados por Lucius Malfoy y la posibilidad de libertad que Harry pudo ofrecerle a Dobby, gracias a ellos, hasta todo lo alcanzado por las acciones del trío dorado.

Pero Harry sabía, aunque no se lo dijera a nadie, que, como siempre, si no hubiera por Hermione, cuyo brillante cerebro estaba ahí incluso cuando ella misma corporalmente no lo estaba, Ron y Harry no habrían sido capaz de ayudar a nadie, ni siquiera a la chica Weasley.

Siendo honestos, hasta ese entonces, Harry no había prestado mucha atención a Ginny, no porque la considerara una mala persona o alguien poco interesante, sino porque prefería que la atención de ella fuera puesta en otro lado que no fuera el suyo. Por sí sola, encontraba a Ginny muy agradable, pero aquel fanatismo de niña pequeña con él por su fama y por ser amigo de uno de sus hermanos, lo hacía sentirse muy incómodo.

Y aunque después de todo lo ocurrido se había sentido más cercano a ella porque, en cierto modo, a sus ojos la niña había madurado un poco, Harry seguía sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar con ella. Hasta que la verdad surgió a la luz, él era quien temía ser Slytherin vestido de Gryffindor, cuando aquella aventura, en realidad, le hizo entender no sólo que cada persona tiene libre albedrío sobre sus decisiones en la vida sino que su propia forma de hacer las cosas lo hacía indiscutiblemente Gryffindor, y lo que hizo Ginny, al contrario, la había posicionado peligrosamente en la mente de un mago oscuro y manipulador.

Harry tenía en otro concepto a Ginny ahora. Por primera vez podía verla cómo era en realidad y, lejos de sentirse mal con ella o por ella, creía que tenían puntos en común. Sin duda sabía que no se encontraba muy lejos de la verdad al pensar que podía entender si Ginny se sentía ligeramente más Slytherin y ligeramente más confundida sobre su propia identidad, pero también, se sentía más lejano a su perspectiva actual, ya que él había superado esa discrepancia en su forma de ser. Ahora, aunque entendido sobre la posibilidad de asimilar una parte de él como Slytherin, seguía íntimamente unido a Gryffindor, por reconocimiento - el uso de la espada de Godric Gryffindor y el canto del fénix del profesor Dumbledore- y por elección - él fue quién afrontó a Lord Voldemort y su basilisco en lugar de juntar fuerzas con él para dominar al mundo.-

Al final del día, pese a todo lo que todos ellos habían pasado, no existían bajas en el alumnado, ni en los fantasmas del Castillo y tampoco se cerraron las puertas del Colegio, siendo el mismo Albus Dumbledore restaurado en su cargo de Director.

Y así podía reunirse dulcemente con sus dos amigos, sin haberlos perdido, sin haberlos arriesgado más.

Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que algo en su trato con Hermione cambió. No estaba muy seguro de lo que significaba -todavía.- pero lo sentía tan profundamente que quería mencionarlo, no para hacer algo, sino para que se tomara en cuenta.

Tuvo que aguardar a decírselo, desde luego. Todo el mundo había dejado de sospechar de Harry en cuanto supieron que Hermione fue petrificada, pero ninguno de ellos había podido hablar con Hermione de cómo se sentía y todos querían hacerle saber que le deseaban mucha salud y buena recuperación. Harry pudo ver que ella amablemente trataba de responderle a todo el mundo, pero la ponía nerviosa ese tipo de atención, siendo una que no le gustaba. Así que esperó a que ella estuviera más tranquila -y desocupada- y contó lentamente los minutos, sin saber si aguardar le traería más o menos suerte.

Al fin tuvo un par de minutos con ella, cuando la acompañó a la biblioteca, donde últimamente se refugiaba - más que de costumbre, quiero decir.- y Ron no pudo soportar más el encierro. Los dejó "Estudiar" y se fue contento a los Campos del Colegio, a soñar con Quidditch y respirar.

Los dos amigos estuvieron mucho rato silenciosos, ya que Hermione estaba muy concentrada leyendo para un examen -que de todas formas no iba a presentar.- y Harry estaba muy concentrado mirándola a ella.

Interiormente, él sabía que su amiga no se consideraba bonita y por eso no cuidaba mucho su apariencia, ya que la descartaba como algo útil en su vida. Sin embargo, también sabía que a él eso no le importaba y que siempre encontraba algún detalle suyo qué destacar por encima de las otras chicas. Ya hacía tiempo que había pasado de un interés "platónico" en Hermione, para pasar a algo más visual. Sin querer notó que le gustaba su aroma natural, los pequeños y casi inadvertidos pasadores que usaba para que su cabellera no le cayera encima de la cara, la forma de sus labios y la forma de caminar (Cuando no traía mochila, claro está). Desde que la habían despetrificado, empero, Harry se había embarcado en mirar cada detalle de ella y grabarlo en su memoria, tratando de que ella no se diera cuenta.

Era iluso pensar así, ciertamente. Hermione no era tan fácil de engañar.

\- De acuerdo, ha sido suficiente.- dijo la chica, alzando la vista en el justo momento en que, por acto reflejo, Harry la apartó- ¿Por qué me miras tanto? ¿El basilisco me dejó alguna marca?-

Harry sonrió.

\- No.- respondió.- Pero el ataque del basilisco me hizo darme cuenta de una cosa: Existen muchas formas en las que puedes desaparecer de mi vida, Hermione Granger.-

La pequeña arruga de concentración de Hermione en su frente apareció, muy oportuna.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?-

\- Quiero tenerte bien retratada en mi memoria, Hermione. - aclaró Harry, aunque sin mirarla directamente, con un sonrojo en las mejillas.- Porque si un día llego a perderte, lo mejor será que tenga cómo recordarte... para poder soportarlo. -

De repente empezó a hacer mucho calor en la habitación. Ambos estaban sonrojados, ya fuera por timidez o por vergüenza y los ojos de la chica se abrieron, muy grandes.

\- ¿Qué..?-

Harry suspiró.

\- Te quiero mucho, Hermione.- decirlo fue, realmente, mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado.- Y no quiero que me respondas nada, por si la respuesta que tengas realmente me duele, pero si quiero que lo sepas. Aunque nadie más lo sepa, aunque todos crean algo distinto. Tú nunca creas lo contrario.-

Hermione estaba aferrada de su pluma y parecía muy nerviosa, además de seguir sonrojada.

Harry la dejó procesar las cosas, algo herido por no recibir respuesta de su parte. Pero la chica supo rehacerse y lo abrazó.

\- Yo también.- susurró.- Siempre.-

Ahí se quedaron, abrazados, porque la biblioteca impide que hablen las bocas, pero no las almas.

Y no hay regla que impida el amor, si de eso se trata.


	6. Familia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impresiones de Harry sobre su vida con Hermione a punto de cursar su tercer año en Hogwarts.

**Familia.**

Harry sentía su falta de vínculos entrañables y al mismo tiempo, la inclusión en una nueva familia, cada vez que visitaba a los Weasley. Ellos lo habían integrado a su vida diaria con la misma facilidad y convicción como si hubiera nacido en ella. Molly Weasley, la madre de Ron, su mejor amigo, le tenía siempre reservado su asiento, sabía cuál era su comida favorita y cómo le gustaba que la prepararan, aunque Harry nunca hacía aspavientos a nada que se le sirviera, tan agradecido como se sentía de que lo tomaran en cuenta por el chico que era, y no por lo que otros pensaran de él sin conocerlo.

A él se le había otorgado un espacio desde el cual convivir y relacionarse con todos los miembros de la familia Weasley y, en el verano previo a su tercer año en Hogwarts, tuvo la honrosa oportunidad de conocer a casi todos los miembros de la familia de su mejor amigo. Todos ellos reaccionaron cálidamente a su intervención, pero sin hacerlo sentir como la celebridad que supuestamente era.

En compañía de Ron y su buen humor y todas aquellas noticias de Egipto más la nueva familia que lo adoptaba, el Niño-que-Vivió sintió por primera vez que pertenecía a algún sitio que no fuera el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Inglaterra. Pero no había olvidado lo recién aprendido en cuanto a su cuestión sentimental y pasó gran parte del tiempo pensando en aquella chica que, según sus cartas, se divertía en compañía de su propia familia, su propia gente.

Hasta aquel entonces, no había reparado en que Hermione Granger también tenía personas queridas que se relacionaban con ella. Los padres de Hermione eran dentistas y él sabía que existían, porque ella le relató un par de anécdotas sobre ellos, pero, por extraño que pareciera, los consideraba más una mención honorífica en la vida de ella que una parte primordial. Todos hacemos elecciones en la vida y algunas personas nos son más valiosas y presentes que otras y Harry siempre tuvo la impresión de que Hermione, voluntaria y bravamente, fue la primera que hizo su primer sacrificio: Decidir a qué parte de los dos Mundos en lo que vivía, pertenecer y al cual dedicar su mayor atención.

En consecuencia, sus padres parecían apartados de la realidad que los dos Gryffindor también conocían y, silenciosamente, Harry admiraba a su mejor amiga por su independencia y autosuficiencia, porque sabía que él mismo no sería capaz de hacerlo si su familia fuera remotamente como lo que había sido antes de desaparecer a manos de Lord Voldemort y sus secuaces.

Él se sentía tan ligado a Hermione en tantas formas, que inconscientemente había depositado su nivel de orfandad en la chica, también proveniente de un hogar sin magia, también sintiéndose apartada del resto de los seres que la rodeaban.

Y por eso, se sentía algo perdido con la carta rodeada de los más mínimos detalles sobre el viaje de Hermione a Francia. Él carecía de muchas nociones geográficas y sin duda le vendrían bien algunas nociones de cartografía, y Francia sonaba remoto y distante, algún mundo paralelo que sólo cobraba vida con las coloridas narraciones de Hermione.

Él sentía por primera vez que la bruja le quedaba lejos y ansiaba usar su Nimbus 2000 para poder surcar los lejanos cielos en su búsqueda. Los Weasley advirtieron los estragos de la dolorosa espera y Ron le preguntó repetitivamente a quién o qué esperaba, pero Harry guardó un secreto de convento sobre la naturaleza de su preocupación. Los más extraños sentimientos crecían en su corazón, junto con miedos absurdos y no fue hasta que Molly Weasley avisó a todos que Arthur los llevaría al Callejón Diagon que él sintió que podría respirar.

Hermione ya le había comentado que se reuniría con ellos ahí.

El corazón de aquel adolescente latía fuerte por la perspectiva, de tal forma que ni siquiera los principios de una angustia distinta, sobre el paradero de Sirius Black, pudieron realmente importarle, aunque si le perturbaban.

Empero, cuando ambos chicos se miraron por primera vez en varias semanas y aunque la chica se encargó de regañar a sus dos amigos por los riesgos corridos con las llamadas de Ron a la casa de los Dursley y la escapada de Harry de su impuesta residencia tras haber inflado a su tía, él sintió que algo encajaba en su lugar cuando, por fin, pudo saludarla y abrazarla, con motivo de su larga separación.

Ella no tuvo que decirle nada para que Harry la comprendiese, así como él no tuvo que decirle, más que con la vehemencia de su saludo, cuánto la había extrañado. Se saludaron distraídamente e intercambiaron breves retazos de familiaridad que a Ron le pasaron completamente desapercibidos y más cuando Hermione compró a Crookshanks. En lo personal, Harry encontró graciosa a la nueva mascota de su amiga, pero fingió estar de acuerdo con Ron sobre el asunto, porque de ese modo evitaba que Ron notara el modo intenso en que oteara a Hermione y el brillo en sus ojos verdes, que dictaba igual que poesía sus ganas de estar con ella.

Fueron momentos pacíficos y Harry regresó, quizá de forma inadvertida, totalmente sereno ante su nueva familia. Sólo el saludo de los padres de Hermione lo sobresaltó al final, y aún así, encontró en la mirada de la madre de ella cierta aprobación, cierta complicidad callada que le gustó, aunque todavía no conociera todos los detalles de dicha bendición, pronunciada de forma más delicada que con oraciones audibles.

Y así parecía que aquel año sería mejor que los anteriores, los tres amigos compartiendo anécdotas y buenas y malas nuevas, por un momento disfrutando la dulce, pacífica manera en que se puede convivir y encontrar en el otro nuevas cualidades y nuevos adjetivos por describir y conocer.

Y siguió así por un tiempo más... hasta que llegaron al andén 9 y 3/4 y Arthur Weasley abrió la caja de Pandora y le pidió a Harry, que, supiera lo que supiera, jamás persiguiera a Sirius Black.

¿Cómo es que un hombre tan cabal no podía llegar a comprender que mencionar el infierno es traer a la vida las llamas?

Inquieto, Harry le preguntó a Hermione si debía temer. Y los dos, mirando los sitios por los que pasaban mientras Ronald se entretenía comiendo golosinas, pensaron en lo mismo: Harry nunca tendría una vida segura, y era algo que, en cierto modo, tendrían que resolver.

Pero también, hubo dos pensamientos más:

El de Harry: **"** _Si seguimos_ ** _juntos_ , **_estaremos bien"._

El de Hermione: " _Lo protegeré y estaré a su lado, **pase lo que pase.**_ **"**


End file.
